


Normalidad

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Family Fluff, M/M, babys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: -La ambulancia llega en cinco o diez minutos – Dijo R´as con la presión yéndose por los aires. A su edad no estaba para estos trotes. Sus cuarentas pesaban contra los veinticinco de su esposo.-Es demasiado. Nos sale mejor llevarlo nosotros – Corto Damian - ¡Anda! Vamos. Terry sigue sin reaccionar....Ni los mejores padres saben reaccionar.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Normalidad

Ha R´as se le olvido.  
Ha Damian se le paso.  
Eran las dos de la mañana y Terry no lloraba.  
R´as ignoro la cedula que lo alababa.  
Damian perdió tras años de vida en pocos segundos.  
Terry inflaba su vientre aun sin llorar.  
R´as se agarró dando vueltas en la habitación con la madera rechinado bajo sus pies descalzos.  
Damian apenas se acordaba de que ambos celulares no contaban con cobertura suficiente para que la llamada saliera sin cortarse.  
Terry seguía inmóvil y rígido, morado como el fruto congelado.  
R´as bajo corriendo a la sala, olvidando que en la segunda planta en la que estaban se contaba con dos teléfonos (Uno en su recamara y otro en el pasillo) y que el de la cocina se encontraba más cerca.  
Damian mando al demonio su tranquilidad y las clases de yoga para concentrarse en llorarle a su chiquillo balbuceos entrecortados y altos que a los vecinos comenzaron a inquietar.  
Terry no tenía planes de despertar.

-La ambulancia llega en cinco o diez minutos – Dijo R´as con la presión yéndose por los aires. A su edad no estaba para estos trotes. Sus cuarentas pesaban contra los veinticinco de su esposo.

-Es demasiado. Nos sale mejor llevarlo nosotros – Corto Damian - ¡Anda! Vamos. Terry sigue sin reaccionar.

-La ambulancia tiene oxígeno y reanimador, podrán estabilizarlo – Rugió R´as por experiencia propia – Terry puede resistir veinte minutos.

-¿Y si no?

-¡Estás pensando mal, Doncel! Me das asco ¡Parece que estoy con un civil!

-Soy un padre ¡R´as! ¡Imbécil! Tt pareciera más bien que hablo con el medico de…

Ambos se miraron un segundo.

-Somos idiotas.

Se dijeron al unísono.

-Somos padres- Trato de componer Damian.

R´as recordó tener una caja de esperanza y punzones para bebes: la adrenalina funcionaria muy bien.  
Damian rememoro las clases de rcp que en su memoria se escondían como bandidas vulgares.  
Terry ni se quejó del pinchazo o de las despiadadas compresiones a su pechito.  
R´as respiro cuando la ambulancia llego quince minutos después.  
Damian volvió a inhalar cuando su hijo fue atendido.  
Terry lloro después de exhalar, a moco tendido rompió su agua apenas le sacaran de la garganta el pedazote de borra que se le atoro cuando estaba masticando su almohada favorita.  
R´as observo a su Doncel, con la culpabilidad tatuada en el rostro. La milicia no lo había preparado para ser padre.  
Damian miro a su marido, con la expresión de quien ganó la medalla de oro.  
Terry balbuceaba, calmándose por fin, pidiendo por su siguiente toma de leche.  
R´as sabía que se encontraba en problemas y que ni toda el hambre de su hijo lo salvaría de la ira de Damian.  
Damian ya sabía que tendría una remodelación en casa, y ya tenía en mente que clase de decoraciones y almohadas quería. R´as se quejaba de su carácter de profesor pero bien que le sacaba provecho en la cama, así que más le valía no sorprenderse por la multa que le pondría ahora.  
Terry dormitaba lejos de sus almohadas y de su cuna. De hecho estaba sobre la acolchonada superficie de la alemana almohada de plumas de ganso perteneciente a Damian, su Ommi.

-Terry tendrá sus cojines de pluma de ganso – Dijo R´as cuando por fin pudieron tener un momento para ellos. Odiaba perder frente a su joven Doncel pero era mejor así.

-Gracias, R´as. Una almohada no lo hará más delicado de lo que ya sabemos será. Una vez feamente comprobada mi teoría sobre que la borra no sirve – R´as farfullo… él había sido criado con dichas almohadas y nunca intento comérselas – Los peluches que le diste…

-Esos se quedan – Demando.

-Muy bien, ahora solo nos esperamos a que una chinche de polvo le pique para que los parásitos lo coman vivo – Gruño. Damian podía ser tan exagerado.

-El perro no se acerca a su cuarto y la aspiradora te la compro mañana, para que dejes de hacer escándalo.

-Echo.

-¿Cómo nos olvidamos de lo que debíamos de hacer?

-Sucumbimos al pánico – Dijo con vergüenza.

-Seguimos siendo humanos, simples mortales.

-Te dije que la borra era mala idea – Pico Damian al empujarle con el hombro, ya relajado de la horrible experiencia de ver a su bebé muriéndose.

-¡Oh, cállate! – Y R´as beso a su voluble y joven esposo.


End file.
